La femme nikita
by xoxoMeixoxo
Summary: He wanted her ever since he first saw her, and now he had her caged - his femme nikita, he would break her. Major: Madara X Sakura Minor: Izuna X sakura, Sasuke X Sakura and Obito X Sakura.


**Hello! For those of you that don't know La Femme is french for the woman in this context and I don't know what language Nikita is from but it means unconquerable or indestructible - I think... Well I hope you enjoy this story and let me know in the reviews :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Madara, I've bought the girl you requested – though it was not easy – so it's only fair that I get a day off," Obito huffed and sat down. "Do what you like, but first send her in," Madara said from his throne. "Bring in the cage!" Obito ordered the two guards, "cage? Obito I thought you were more of a gentleman than that – how cruel," Madara laughed. Loud clanging was heard outside the door of the throne room, then fifty of the palace guards pushed in a large cage, the size and width of two doors.

The smile on his face grew into a toothy one, revealing his sharp fangs – his black tail curling ever so slightly behind him as he got up, "ah kitten, I'm so glad to finally meet you," Madara said walking up to her cage. "What do you want, bastard? Let me go!" his guest or rather prisoner screamed. One of his black ear flattened against his head, "Is that any way to speak to your king, kitten?" he stared into her emerald orbs – they still turned him on like before. His jet black eyes then roamed over the rest of her, her beautiful cherry lips and porcelain skin, her beautiful pink hair that reached her knees, the dainty white ears at the sides of her head, her white tail which was swaying – trying to threaten him but it had the opposite effect.

"You are not my king! You are just a panther; everyone knows the true king is Naruto!" Her outburst made his blood boil, but he wouldn't hurt her – yet. "Please kitten, he is just a fox, everyone knows that panthers are superior to his weak kind. Regardless of that, you are below both of us; you are just a simple house pet kitten – but I suppose now it will be palace kitten," he smirked, she was furious and did little to hide it. That's what intrigued him, she was the only one who was so defiant against him – not even Obito did that.

"I live in the human world – you have no right to keep me here, it's just like you said I have no purpose here," she never wanted to come here again – ever since ... he died because of the shit head in front of her. "It's not a request Sakura, it's an order. And you do have a purpose here, sitting in my lap and looking pretty – as the future queen," Obito spurt his jade tea at Madara's statement. "HER! But she's not a panther, what about Mito or Mikoto? Why this inferior cat? She's useless and of bad blood," Obito tried his best to put Madara off of the girl he loved – he already lost Rin, there was no way he was going to lose Sakura. "I hate you. I will always hate you, no I despise you!" She lunged at him from where he was holding the bars of her cage, grabbing his neck , her nails dug into his throat. "Your majesty!" one of his most loyal guards – Zetsu, shocked her with electricity, making her jump back and fall to the floor of the cage, looking at Madara with a look of strong contempt. Madara glared at Zetsu as if trying to say 'that wasn't necessary' well his kitten looked alright, she was strong – and he knew it well... too well. "Don't tell me you're still sad about Sasuke? Are you? Well tonight I will tell you something interesting about him that will cheer you up." He turned to Obito, "take her to my room and make sure she doesn't escape," he commanded and then walked off.

Sakura clawed onto the golden collar around her neck, she had to get out of here fast – before the asshole came in – who knows what he had in mind for her, but she was aware that he was quite possessive and an extreme sadist. It didn't help that her arms were also chained together and attached to the bed post like the collar. She huffed, she was not cut out for life here in Konoha – she was a healer – and had finally settled into the human domain, now she had to live here again. Sakura would miss her human acquaintances : Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, even Sai – who resembled her first love Sasuke a lot.

Madara had come out from his meeting and was now retiring to his room, the sight that greeted him turned him on instantly – his kitten was chained on his bed, this would be the best day of his life. "Why are you sulking kitten? You should be happy I have chosen you, many other feline's would give anything to be in your place. Don't worry I'll make you forget about Sasuke soon enough," he laughed coming towards her while taking off his black shirt.

"I have a name you fucking ass, and Sasuke was twice the man you are!" she shot back at him, HOW DARE HE TALK ABOUT SASUKE. Madara however only focused on one thing, 'twice the man?' does she mean Sasuke stole her innocence – now he was mad. He roughly pushed her on the bed and straddled her, "Your fucking Sasuke is a whiny, traitorous bastard, and he lied to you. He is still very much alive, how does it feel to know you've slept with a traitor – well you certainly succeeded in putting me off – I don't want used things," he whispered against her ear and got up. "How fucking dare you think that I've slept with him! What bullshit are you sprouting, I saw him die! And it's all your-" Sakura was silenced by his lips ravishing hers; he sucked on her bottom lip and squeezed her tail hard, causing Sakura to moan. He took advantage of the situation and slid his tongue into her mouth. He was happy that she was untouched; it meant that he didn't have to change his plans.

Sakura tried her best to get him off her, she kicked her legs but he only took the opportunity to slide his waist in between her legs. She tried clawing at his shoulders that only made his touches rougher, she tried to bite his tongue but he just positioned his mouth in hers better. She then felt his hands on her chest and his tail was rubbing her lower regions hard, she didn't want this, she hated him – tears escaped the sides of her eyes. Then she saw a pair of keys dangling around his neck, expertly she removed them without him noticing, she unlocked her collar first.

Madara had his eyes closed, he was enjoying this even though they hadn't even begun the real fun, and therefore he was unaware that she was now freed. Suddenly, he was on his back, his eyes shot open, turning red; his kitten ran into a door she thought would be the exit. How wrong she was, well if she wanted to play, then he would oblige happily.

* * *

** Well, I forgot to mention the ages, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke are 19, Madara is 23 and Obito is 21. I would appreciate it if you reviewed to let me know if this story is any good or not. Take care.**


End file.
